Memory Problems?
by yofina
Summary: It's basically a songfic... on a song that I'm not going to tell you until the end, because it will give everything away. Bella is meeting up with Jacob, but he seems to have forgotten who she is... AU. ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer on Profile.**

**Basically a songfic... the song will be revealed at the end of the story. Let me know what you think... I'm going to finish it anyway though. The song is just too amazing to go to waste. **

Bella was walking slowly down the path. It had been exactly a year since she had been here last… Jacob seemed like a distant memory in her past, but she still had to try. She would never forgive herself if she didn't. She kept her eye on a distant park bench as the ambled along. There was a lone figure sitting there. Hopefully that was him. As she approached, the figure started to get sharper and more familiar. Yes, it was him she thought.

When she made it to the bench, she sat down. "Hello"

"Hi" he replied.

"Hello man sitting in the park" She thought she'd play along with his apparent air of confusion... this could be something they'd laugh about later in life.

"I've just said hi… woman in the park"

"How you doing?" Odd… it almost seemed as though he didn't remember her. And after all they'd gone through!

"um… good thanks?'

"Well you're looking good." He certainly was too… with his dark, almost piercing eyes, the same eyes that had attracted him to her a bit more than a year ago.

"Pardon?"

"I said you're looking good" _maybe he lost his hearing?_ That might explain the confusion…

"Fair enough"

Well it seemed like he needed a refresher. Their conversation was kinda awkward, and he didn't seem to remember her at all. "Bella…"

"Pardon?" _again, the hearing?_

"Bella…"

"No… I'm sorry I think you've mistaken me for somebody else"

He had always been a bit of a joker. Oh well, she had always played along with him and his strange humor. "No it's me, I'm Bella, my name is Bella."

"Oh you are! Oh hahahaha"

"haha yeah" He remembers me??

"Oh! I though… oh… what a hilarious misunderstanding. Nice to meet you Bella…"

_WHAT?_

"Oh we've met before, quite a few times actually"

"Oh yes! Of course we have. I meant it was nice to meet you the time that I met you!" He replied…. Again, his strange humor… _yes, I remember exactly why I fell for him._ "Where was it that we met that time that I met you when I met you?"

Maybe he's playing dumb Bella? "At a party"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it! My chapters are going to be rather short... and the story will only a few chapters long. **

"That's right. Wasn't it one of those boring work parties?"

_Le sigh. Maybe Jacob hit his head after we broke up? _"No"

The man smiled, flashing his teeth. "That's why I said wasn't it…"

_What is it with him?_ Bella thought. _He's the same… but different. Oh well, everyone changes, and it HAS been a year._

"It was the party of a mutual friend, was it? Wasn't it? Was it? Wasn't it?" He continued.

"Yes it was"

_See? Now he remembers. Silly man._

"Yeah I thought so. Oh Tyler's?"

_Wtf? Who's Tyler? _"Uh. No"

"Mike's?"

_Huh_? "No"

"Jessica's?

_Jesus. Is he serious? That was a ridiculous party. How can he not remember it? _"No"

"Andy's?"

"Yes Andy's!" _Finally! He must have been joking with me again…_

"Yeah Andy's party! Oh that's right. Oh Andy knows how to throw a party doesn't he Bella?"

"Yeah I love Andy's parties!"

"Oh Andy's parties. What crazy parties! How is that guy anyway?"

_Haha funny man…Andy a boy… _"She's good"

"Oh that's right. Andy hates it when I forget that"

_yes… she would hate that. _

There was an awkward pause in their conversation. Bella had the feeling that they were making progress though. He seemed a bit more comfortable with her. _Funny… his hair has lightened a bit. It used to be pitch black… he must have dyed it. The sun couldn't have put that shade of copper in it. _

Bella decided to spur on the conversation a bit more…"We watched a movie." _Let's see if he remember what movie it was…_

"Yeah! It was something like but not necessarily Schindler's list?"

Bella started giggling. _Schindler's list? _

"We watched it and we wept" He seemed confused…

"It was Police Academy 4." _How wrong can you get? Geez… he could have at least guessed from the right genre._


	3. Chapter 3

"We went for a walk

"We went for a walk." _Maybe that will remind him? Geez… I'm getting kinda sick of giving him these hints…_

"On our feet if I remember correctly."

_No kidding…_

"We walked to the top of the hill and we ate sandwiches." _Remember that you moron?_

"Yeah!"

_Ok… this is sounding promising…_

"Oh we'd just grab a sandwich, and put it in our mouths. Oh that's the only way to have sandwiches. Oh Bella, tell me, do you still walk? Do you still get into sandwiches in a big way?"

_Ugh. _"I still walk a lot but I'm not eating as many sandwiches as back then."

"Oh."

_One more try…please Jacob? _"Do you remember what we did up there at the top of the hill?"

"Kind of…"

"We were standing at the lookout?"

"Oh! I remember exactly what we did at the lookout! We just looked… out… across the city from our little spot on the hilltop. It was so pretty from way up there; we talked about how the lights from the buildings and cars seemed like reflections of the stars, which were shining out so pretty and bright, that night."

"It was daytime"_ I H A T E H I M_

"The daytime of the night."

…_Idiot…_

"Do you remember what you said to me?"

"Not word for word actually Bella…………."

"Well you said meet me here, in one year. You just needed some time to clear your head… And you seem to have done that."

"Oh…"

_Yes oh. Oh oh oh. That's all you have to say… well what do you have to say about this then? Huh? _"We have a child."

"Pardon?"

_Wtf is up with these pardons? _"We have a child."

"Why didn't you tell me Bella. Why didn't you tell me that day when we went to the top of the hill and we made such, oh how we made such sweet, sweet sandwiches? Does it have my eyes, my way with words; does it look like me at all?"

_Wtf? How the hell can he not remember this?? _"No, not at all. We adopted him, I can't believe you don't remember this, it was a very difficult process"

"Ahhhhh….Are you sure that was me Bella?"

_Is he kidding me? Of course it was him… I SAW HIM SIGN THE GOD DAMN PAPERS WITH ME! _"Yes, I'm pretty sure it was you Jacob"

…………………………….

………………………

………………..

………….

……

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm Edward."

**And that's where the song ends… I may or may not continue… depends on how I feel. **

**Try to guess the song, I'll post it up in a few days… or I'll post it up if someone guesses it…**

**If you know they song, it should be pretty obvious… you'll know :D**


End file.
